Just a Chat
by Jasmk16
Summary: Tori felt herself relax in the arms as soft lips gently brushed against the crook of her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut, causing her to lean further into the arms.  Takes place during The Breakfast Bunch


**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews and alerts! You guys are awesome!

I know it's been a while. It's my first attempt at some Jori smut. Hope you like it. Reviews are always appreciated!

Hmm what were Jade and Tori up to all alone...

Oh and quick note: Jade and Tori are secretly dating! (Here)

**Disclaimer: **Sadly** I do not **own **Victorious**.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tori headed back to the janitor's closet. She didn't want Vice Principal Dickers to find her again and have him add anymore detentions. It was going to be difficult enough explaining to her parents that she had received a month's worth of detention. As she shut the door of the secret passage to the library and climbed down the ladder, she was startled when a pair of small arms wrapped around her waist. Tori felt herself relax in the arms as soft lips gently brushed against the crook of her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut, causing her to lean further into the arms.<p>

"Did you miss me?" the lips whispered.

Tori could only nod as the hands began to play with the end of her shirt.

"Looks like we'll be spending more time alone on the weekends" the lips smirked.

Tori quickly turned in the arms and was met with piercing green eyes.

She tried her best to look upset, but the mask quickly faltered when the Goth smiled. "We wouldn't have to be spend the next month here if you hadn't upset Dickers," Tori sighed. She shrugged Jade's arms off and stepped back, crossing her arms.

"_You're_ in here for a month and week," Jade corrected.

Tori furrowed her brows. "Yeah thanks for that, _West"_ Tori answered as bitterly as she could. She rolled her eyes in frustration and climbed on top of the cabinet against the wall. "How'd you get in here anyway? Dickers locked me in."

Jade smirked. "I have my ways."

Tori raised a brow questioningly.

Jade pulled out a pair of scissors and twirled them in her hands

"Of course," Tori sighed.

Jade leaned against the door. She placed her hands behind her back and made sure to quietly lock it on the inside. "Are you _that_ upset about the detentions?" Jade smirked.

Tori simply stared with her arms folded across her chest.

"Oh come on, Vega. On the contrary, I should be cross with you for your little 'two click' act back there." Jade strode in between Tori's legs and lightly ran her fingers over the tan girl's knee.

They both knew it had all been in act in front of everyone in the library. Jade seemed to have become more light hearted when she was with Tori. After Dickers had sentenced Tori to five weeks of detention for attempting to defend her, Jade immediately felt guilty. She couldn't help herself sometimes.

"I'm sorry, Tori," she whispered, leaning up to brush her lips gently against the brunette's.

The Latina scooted closer to the edge when she felt Jade's hands begin to move up her thighs.

"Why'd you do that?" Tori whispered against the Goth's lips.

"I don't know. I just can't help myself." Jade answered earnestly.

Tori moaned into the dark haired girl's mouth as Jade pulled on her bottom lip. "I guess I knew you really wouldn't..." she kissed her neck, "be mad at me." She finished.

Tori pulled back to find the same desire reflected in the green eyes. She kicked off her boot before bringing their lips together again. She immediately pushed her tongue into the pale girl's mouth. The Goth was taken by surprise at the sudden action, but smiled into the kiss at the Latina's urgency. The Goth moved her hands up Tori's thighs and pulled her forward; pushing herself further between the Latina's legs. They broke apart to take a breath, the desire evident in both their eyes. Jade moved her hands up to rest them against Tori's flat stomach. One hand pushed the shirt up as her finger danced against the sun kissed skin. She could feel the goose bumps arising against the brunette's skin as her finger traveled higher. They parted long enough to remove the Latina's shirt quickly following with the Goth's. Jade's fingers didn't wait long to unclasp the brunette's bra. She threw it aside with the rest of the clothes. Tori's breathing was becoming heavy as Jade's hand continued to explore.

"Oh God!" Tori cried out as Jade rolled her fingers over her erect nipples. She replaced her fingers with her tongue and lightly began to tease the painfully aroused buds, her other hand moved up to firmly squeeze the other, causing the brunette to arch up. Tori was panting. She buried her fingers in the pale girl's dark hair. "J-Jade..." Tori whimpered as the throbbing in her center began to drive her insane.

Jade released the nipple and began to kiss along her collar bone. Her fingers traveled to the waist band of Tori's jeans. Jade's fingers moved to the fly of Tori's jeans and opened them. She pushed them down her hips so they could pool at her feet. Tori pushed Jade back. Wanting to feel her skin, she reached behind and unclasped her bra, releasing the pale girl's breast. As soon as the jeans were out of the way, along with the rest of their clothes, Jade grabbed both of Tori's legs and wrapped them around her waist. She slipped a hand in between them and let out a moan into the brunette's mouth when she felt how wet tan girl was. "You're so _wet_," Jade purred. She planted soft kisses along Tori's neck as she eased one finger through her folds and pushed it inside the Latina's core. Tori whimpered when Jade withdrew her finger. Jade smiled at the sound and kissed the tan girl as she pushed two fingers deep inside her, causing a low growl to escape her lips. At first her pace was leisurely and deliberate as she withdrew her fingers slowly before driving into her again. Tori moaned as Jade continued to pump her fingers slowly in and out, driving her insane. "Please…" Tori begged, not standing it anymore.

Jade crashed their lips together as she picked up the pace. They quickly created a steady rhythm so that each time the Goth's hand pressed or flicked across the Latina's clit, her fingers thrusted inside her. Their frenzied kissing intensified. Tori's hips pushed against the moving hand pressing the Goth's fingers deeper. Jade quickened the pace when she was met with greater resistance as the Latina's walls clenched and unclenched with each movement. "Shit...Oh... Jade..." her words come out in staccato. Jade continued her actions as Tori began to tremble. The Goth covered the Latina's mouth with her own as she finally reached the edge. Tori's body went limp. She rested her head against Jade's shoulder and remained with her eyes closed. As her high finally subsided, she planted a small kiss on the other girls shoulder. She sat back up and greeted the dark haired girl with a smile.

"You're so beautiful," Jade whispered as she stroked her cheek. "I love you."

Tori grinned widely and kissed her softly, "I love you, Jade." Tori wrapped her arms tightly around Jade's neck and quickly switched them positions so that Jade was against the wall. "Now," Tori purred, "it's your turn."

Jade smirked as she felt Tori begin to pepper her with kisses. Her eyes fluttered shut as she allowed herself to be consumed by the brunette entirely.

* * *

><p>When detention had finally ended they had all gathered up in front of the school before leaving. Jade couldn't help looking at Tori once they were out. They exchanged a silent knowing smile and went their separate ways. "What were you doing, earlier?" Beck asked curiously once they were in his truck. Jade smiled to herself at the memory of her earlier activities with Tori. "Just had a chat with, Vega." She shrugged.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha think? Not bad? Review? (;<strong>


End file.
